My First Love (Adopted)
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Originally by XxxAnimaniacxxX. Zack and London fall for each others, but what happens when someone else pops in the picture with intentions of tearing them apart. How will their relationship cope. Read and find out. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**My first love**

 **Hey guys, this story was originally by XxxAnimaniacxxX, she very kindly let me adopt it, I hope I wrote it well. Please read and review guys. This is an Original chapter.**

 **Chapter 1) Jealousy**

 **London's POV**

It was Monday morning. Miss Tutweiler was late for geography. We were all texting or chatting, or in Zack's case, sleeping. He was a cute sleeper…Wait what? I, myself was texting and chatting, making most of the time I had out of learning. Stupid sea school!

I decided to text Chelsea, as it had been 24 hours since I last spoke to her.

Hey Chealsea, what's up?

Shopping, Duh

I frowned slightly. Lucky Chelsea, she doesn't have to worry about school, and teachers…And poor people. Still…I have good friends here, and we do have a lot of hot guys coming aboard…

"Hey guys, guess what? You know my roommate Susan, she's moved out back to Portland and now I have a new roommate, she's in our class, her name is Serena, she is SO cool, you HAVE to meet her! Gotta go, bye" Addison was something else…So unpredictable and random but funny. I just hope this Serena girl is as cool as she's made out to be.

There was an empty seat next to Zack, I assumed this new girl would sit there

Miss Tuttweiler walked in with a strange girl with her who must be Serena. She looks vaguely familiar, but I can't place her. I don't want to say it, but she's pretty, with long dark red hair and these sparkly eyes. She's wearing a lot of makeup, (even more than me!), and a short skirt and top.

"Hello, class. We have a new student; Serena Davis. I hope you will make her feel welcome." She nudges Serena towards her seat and she sits down. Dang, where have I seen her before?!

"Hey, Zack," she says, smiling with these big shiny white teeth. "Remember me? We went to middle school together!"

That's it! She used to hang out at the Tipton! Zack has his head turned towards her, and judging by his face I can see that he does remember her.

"Yeah. I . . . er . . . I missed you," he says awkwardly, obviously tongue-tied.

As the class goes on, I decide that no matter what, there is no way she's sitting next to him again. She is flirting and flirting for the whole half an hour! I'm surprised she hasn't left her desk and gone to sit on his lap!

Zack deserves better. It's so flipping obvious that she only likes him for his looks. Which isn't really a surprise. He is kinda hot . . . wait what?! Do not think that London, he would never go out with you! Not that I want to go out with him . . . right?

Oh look, she's playing with the collar of his shirt now! One more move and I'll destroy her!

To try and take my mind of things, I start texting Chelsea under the desk.

 **OMG Chelsea I am so bord! Futty Dutty Tutty is talkin about stuff I really don't care bout!**

 **OMG I feel so sry 4 u!**

Suddenly the bell rings and I jump up. I have math next. I smiled remembering that Zack's in my math class.

I don't think; I just grab him by the arm. "Come on Zack! We'll be late for math!" and run out the door with him. "London, what's up with you?" he demands as I drag him down to the math room.

"I just . . . I don't want either of us to get detention again!" I lie; even though I honestly don't want detention, there's a lot more on my mind right now.

I drag him to the back of the room and we sit down. I sigh with relief. I look at the door to see if Woody and Marcus are here yet.

Oh crap! There's Serena, standing at the door, looking around for a seat. Then she spots one at the back of the room. Next to Zack again. Why didn't we sit in the corner?! WHY?

She comes over. As she sits down, I hear the noise of furniture scraping the floor and realise the desk is a lot closer to Zack then it was a second ago! That skank! I'm going to kill her!

Why am I so angry? It's not like it's any of my business who Zack goes out with. But he's my friend so maybe I want the best for him, or . . . maybe I'm jealous.

I decide to ask Chelsea. I take out my cellphone.

 **Hey Chelsea, ther is dis skank hittin on Zac nd I want to stab her w/ a nife like NOW. Wat is rong w/ me**

 **Well duh! U r so jealous! OMG u r crushin on a poor person!**

Chelsea thinks I'm jealous too! My God, am I in trouble . . . My God what have I missed?, Serena is in trouble! She's getting detention for talking! HAHAHA! YES! In your face!

As I leave the classroom and go to the Sky Deck for a smoothie, one question is buzzing around my head, blocking out everything else.

Do I seriously have feelings for Zack?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this was originally by XxxAnimaniacxxX, she very kindly let me adopt it. Please read and review. This chapter is Original.**

 **Chapter 2!**

Now it's Tuesday. I know it's been one day since that troubling question entered my mind, but now I know. It's completely undeniable; I obviously have feelings for Zack. It's like I'm suddenly seeing him in a whole new light; I'm noticing all these little things I've never noticed before. Like how he always runs his fingers through his hair when he's confused or nervous, stuff like that. And by God, I can't stop blushing half the time. It's starting to get annoying, having a tomato face 24/7.

I know I can't figure out what to do on my own. I'll say it, I'll scream it to the rooftops (even though we're on a boat); I need a good friend. I need Bailey.

When I walk into cabin 8-201, Bailey is doing her homework. "Bailey, can I ask you something?" she looks up at me, an amused smile on her face.

"Sure, London." She closes her book and turns to face me.

"Um . . . what if you liked someone, and thought there was no way they would ever like you back, what would you do?" Bailey grins at me. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"What? I'm just speaking generally!"

"Sure you are. Now come on London, it's time to spill!"

I sigh and sit on my bed. "Ok. It's Zack."

"Zack?!" Bailey shrieks. "Oh my gosh, finally! Ever since that fake marriage assignment, I knew you two would be adorable together, I just knew it!"

"Not so loud!" I hiss at her. "Anyway, what would you do?"

"It's not about what I would do. What makes you so sure he wouldn't go out with you?"

"He doesn't go for girls like me. He's always after these really innocent girls that don't know what they're getting themselves into. Then they just look into those gorgeous eyes . . . "

And that hair . . . and those full lips . . . I want him so much . . .

"London!" Bailey's waving her hand in front of my face. "Huh?"

"I just said that those innocent girls mostly fall completely in love, just like you!" Bailey laughed. "But you were too busy daydreaming to hear me!"

"Wait, love?! You don't really think I'm in love with him, do you? I mean, yesterday he was just a friend."

"I think you might be. I think you should trust yourself to do the right thing, but here's my advice. Don't try to change to impress him, ok? Maybe drop a small hint or two, but don't be too obvious about it. Remember that girl, Janice? She made it pretty obvious she liked him, and he didn't notice. You have to be subtle."

"Thanks, Bailey. I owe you one."

Ok, this has been the worst day of my life! Here's what happened:

We were hanging out at the smoothie bar after school today, just Zack and me. I followed Bailey's advice; I acted like myself, but a bit nicer, and he seemed to be enjoying my company a lot more than before! Or maybe I'm just kidding myself . . .

Anyway, I was walking down the corridor to my room, when the world's biggest skank appeared. This is the part that made it the worst day of my life.

She said (can you believe her?!) that there was no way Zack would go out with a slut like me (coming from her!) and that I'd better stay away from him or else. (How cliché!)

Then I said, "Or else what?" I can't believe what she said after that:

"You know you friend, Portia? You remember what happened last year, right? Her boyfriend, Daniel, cheating on her with another girl, but no one actually found out who the girl was? I know it was you, and if you don't watch out, the whole world will know. Got it?"

I was so shocked I couldn't even speak, so I just nodded. After she left, I managed to hold it together until I got to my room, then I completely broke down. Bailey found me on the floor, bawling my eyes out.

What am I going to do now?

I'm sticking to it. I try not to talk to Zack. I even avoid looking at him, just because it hurts too much. But he's still always on my mind. Serena keeps flirting. I'm afraid that any day now, she's going to get him.

I can't even think straight anymore. By the time art class comes at the end of the week, I can barely walk straight without my head hurting.

We're painting man-made objects in class today. I'm supposed to be painting a pair of shoes the teacher gave me, but I can't concentrate and when I'm finished, they look more like black bananas than shoes, though I don't know how that happened.

The art teacher, Mrs. Collins, is looking at my picture and shaking her head with a sigh. "Really, London, you need to make an effort to improve at your panting."

"Mm." I can't be bothered to answer back at the moment. "London, do you want me to get another student to tutor you in your painting this evening?"

I shrug and nod, because I don't want to let Moseby down. I'm going to be nicer to him in the future, and I know he'd hate to work as a goat-herder.

"Ok . . . " Mrs. Collins walks away, looking at other students' paintings, apparently she's trying to decide which student would be the best at showing me how to paint better.

The bell rings to announce the end of school, and I get up to leave, already struggling to make plans for the weekend.

Mrs. Collins stops me. "London, I've asked someone to tutor you tonight at seven. They'll come to your cabin, k?"

I nod and run out of the classroom.

I'm sitting in my room, trying to read a fashion magazine. I bought some painting stuff, because I should probably have some for this tutoring thing.

Then there's a knock on the door. I heave myself up to answer it.

"Hey, London." Oh no, this can't be happening! Please, someone tell me I'm hallucinating!

"Zack, what . . . what are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Collins said you needed help improving your painting and I volunteered. What's the big deal?" he asked, concerned

"Pffft, nothing! I just don't have time! I'm . . . going shopping! Yeah, that's it . . . to get . . . a . . . washing machine, yeah . . . sorry, maybe another time."

London," he's staring at me. I look at the floor, pretending to admire my shoes. He knew me too well, I should've known that I can't get anything passed him.

I'm debating whether I should push him out and close the door, but then he closes the door and leans against it. "I want to know what's going on with you, and I want to know now," he said simply.

"What are you on about? There's nothing going on."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit!" he says angrily, and I see in his eyes that he feels hurt. By me. "You won't talk to me, you won't go anywhere near me, you won't even look at me. What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing! I'm not avoiding you, don't be silly—"

"Please don't give me that," he says again. "I'm going to ask one more time." Suddenly he tilts my head up with his hand, so I have to look at him. "Why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?"

"Because I like you!" I blurt out, then realise what I've said. My eyes widen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this was originally by XxxAnimaniacxxX, she kindly let me adopt it. Please read and review, this is an Original chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

"You . . . you like me? Like like me? Seriously?"

I couldn't blame him for being amazed. I was amazed myself.

I sit on the bed, afraid my legs would give out. "Yes, I really do, ok? That's why I was avoiding you."

"Oh." Zack leans against the desk, letting out a long breath. "Ok."

"What do you mean, ok?" I ask, getting confused.

"Ok . . . do you wanna go out sometime?" he asked.

"Zack!" I stand up. "You don't need to take me out because you feel sorry for me. I'm a big girl now."

He laughs. "I know that! But, I kind of want to see how I feel about you. Right now I'm still in shock."

I smile at him. "Well then, I'd love to go out with you." Then I snap back to reality. "But there's a problem."

I couldn't help it; I pour my heart out to him about Serena, and how worried I am. When I finish, he just stands there and frowns. Then he takes out his cellphone.

"I have a solution to this. So, how about we go to dinner tomorrow at seven? They're serving Italian food on the Sky Deck."

I nod, trying not to look like an idiot. "Who are you calling?" I ask him.

He grins at me. "Addison." A sexy smirk played on his lips, as his mind was working hard…I smirked back, suddenly feeling confident and happier about the whole situation.

I put on a dress, only half focused. I'm so nervous I could puke. The dress is really dark purple, almost black. Bailey picked it out. I can't believe I was mean to this girl before!

Right now she's sitting on a chair, looking at me. "Don't be nervous, alright? You've known Zack for ages; it shouldn't be hard to talk to him. And forget about Serena. Addison and I have got it under control. Thanks to Cody and Woody's spying skills, we found out that she loves mini golf. We're taking her for a looooonnng round. She'll be out of your way.

I just nod, still in a daze.

Then there's a knock on the door. I shriek. "Oh God!"

"Shh! He'll hear you!" when I make no move to answer the door, Bailey opens it instead "Hey Zack! Come on in."

Zack walks in, and I'm surprised to see he looks as nervous as I feel. He holds out a bunch of red roses, my favourites. "These are for you," he say, and suddenly the nervousness just vanishes from his face. I smile at him and take them, starting to feel a little better.

"Thanks. They're really pretty." There's an awkward silence between the three of us. Then Bailey breaks it. "Well, you two had better get going. I'll get a vase for the flowers."

"Thanks, Bailey."

As we arrived at the Sky Deck, we bumped into Moseby. He practically screeches when he sees the two of us arm in arm. "May I ask what is going on here?"

"Eh . . . we're sort of on a date," I say sheepishly.

This time, he does screech. "Whaaaat?"

Zack nods. "Yep. We're on a date."

"But this can't be…" Moseby added

"Well it is" I replied

Moseby just stares. "Well . . . I'll . . . uh, see you two later."

He walks off. Zack laughs. "I think he took that well. By the way, I forgot to mention that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." He said, placing an arm round my waist, smiling softly at me.

I blush like a cherry. "Thanks." He's just looking at me now, and I'm blushing so hard I'll burst into flames any minute.

"You clean up well, yourself" I replied. Stuttering slightly, but I don't think he noticed. He smiled "Thanks" he replied. We realised that we were stood still so we started to make our way towards the restaurant, but were quickly halted by the sound of an usher ringtone.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I ask him. He shrugs, but take out the phone anyway. The caller ID reads Addison.

"Hello? Yeah, we just got here. Why?"

There's a silence on our end.

"Oh, crap! Ok, thanks!"

He hangs up. "Serena's on her way here right now. Addison rang to warn us.

I sigh. So much for the best night of my life. "We've only been here for, like, two minutes!"

Zack nods. "You should probably hide." He says sympathetically

I sighed and turned to the waiter behind the smoothie counter. "Hey, mind if I hide back here?"

"Uh . . . sure . . .". The guy says, quite confused, but his eyes widen, I assume because he remembers who I am.

I run around the counter and kneel down behind it. Seconds after, I hear footsteps approaching. "Hi Zack! I didn't realise you'd be here!"

Serena. Grrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Hi, Serena. I'm just getting a drink . . ."

"All by yourself? Then, you wouldn't mind if I joined you, right?"

Oh, I'll kill her! I will take her by the hair and throw her overboard!

"Um…Well."He replied.

A third voice joins in. "Hey! Mind if I cut in, too?"

Bailey never have I been so relieved to hear your voice..

Then there's some sort of strange splashing sound, and an angry shriek.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Come on, let's go to the ladies room and get the smoothie off your shirt!"

A strong hand reaches down and takes mine, and I stand up. "Time to go," Zack smiles, then he's pulling me away from the Sky deck before Serena comes back.

"I have to thank Bailey later," I tell him as we make our hasty exit.

Half and hour later, we're sitting in my room, eating takeaway pizza. "I know this isn't exactly the date we planned," Zack says. "But I've had fun. What about you?"

I smile at him. "I've had fun too." There's a silence. "So," I say eventually. "How do you feel about me?"

Zack just looks at me, and I think I know the answer before he speaks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this was originally by XxxAnimaniacxxX, she kindly let me adopt it. Please read and review, this was an Origional chapter**

 **Chapter 4**

Zack sighs. "It's kinda funny, you know? I've been thinking about this all night but now I just can't find the right words."

Oh no. This can't be a good thing. "Just a yes or no will do." I said hopefully

"Uh . . . yeah . . ." he replied

I'm tempted to start screaming and jumping for joy, but I don't. I just sit there. "Uh . . . well . . . that's good."

To my surprise, Zack bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It's just so awkward it's hilarious! I mean, when in our entire lives have we ever felt awkward when we're together?"

I'm starting to see the funny side of this, and I start laughing too.

Bailey walks in a few minutes later, seeing us laughing or heads off. "Uh, what's up?" she asks all casually.

I wipe a tear from my eyes and start giggling again. "Nothing . . ."

"Alright . . ." Zack gets up. "I'll get going now. See you two tomorrow."

He walks to the door. I follow him out to say goodbye to him.

"Well . . ." I laugh. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," he smirks.

I start laughing again as I open my arms. "Goodbye hug?"

He hugs me. We're still giggling. As we start to break apart, I feel his lips close in on mine. I kiss him back, feeling like I'm walking on air.

Then it's like we both flashback simultaneously because we both start laughing again.

"Ok," Zack says, breathing hard, trying to control his laughter. "We'll try that again another time." I nod and smile and watch him walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**This was originally by XxxAnimaniacxxX, she kindly let me adopt it. Please read and review. This Is my first chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

It has been a week since Zack and I started going out. We haven't attempted a date yet, and it was getting hard to keep hiding from Serena, as she was almost attached to Zack…constantly. We still got to steal a few kisses, or walk holding hands. Things had become slightly less awkward, unless we were alone, in which case we just burst out laughing.

I was amazed how relaxed I could be around Zack, considering the thought of him made my heart flutter and a flock of butterflies in my stomach to start flying.

It was a Friday night, best night because we had no school for the next two days. Better yet because we were docking in Paris and I could go shopping. I sat on my bed, in my fluffy

Fuzzy ducky pajama bottoms and a hot pink, tank top. I was painting my toes when there was a knock on the door

"Crab" I muttered. I screwed on the lid of the nail polish and walked on my heels to the door, ensuring that my toes didn't smudge. I was taken aback to see Zack standing there, with another bouquet of flowers, wearing a jeans and a dress shirt. He looked me up and down with an amused smirked

"Surprise" he muttered.

"What?" I asked, pure fear ran through my body, I hadn't forgotten I about a date had I?

As if he could read my mind he walked inside closing the door

"Our last date went so well, once we were alone, and I don't know about you but I got so nervous last time, it kind of ruined it. So this is a surprise date, come with me" he said he held out his hand and I took it. We walked up a floor, surprisingly not meeting anyone. We arrived in Zacks room.

"Zack what's going on?" I asked

He smiled and pointed to the door, only seconds later, none other than Woody walked in

"Mr Martin, Miss Tipton. I will be your waiter tonight. My name is Woodrow, if you have any issues please notify me, although London you are the one I will be passing all complaints onto" Woody said dressed in a suit and a fake moustache. Along with a fake French accent. He walked over to the door and started heaving. Zack rolled his eyes and walked over, carrying a table in with ease. I couldn't help but stare at the rock hard muscles I managed to catch a glimpse of.

Woody dragged two chairs up to the table, and held mine out for me to sit on. He pulled out two juice boxes and gave us one each. He then walked to the door and started mumbling someone thing

"Your food is a few minutes behind schedule, please be patient" he said calmly. Then ran out. Arms and legs flying as he ran. Headfirst into the door opposite. "I'm ok" we heard a faint call before more footsteps. Zack and I were in stitches by this point

"Zack, seriously. What is all this?" I asked

"I told you. It's our not awkward date" he said

"Where's Marcus?" I asked

"Well firstly I didn't have intentions of him joining us" Zack laughed "but he's staying with Cody" Zack finished

"Good" I replied. Zack took my hand in his, and brought it to his lips. Kissing it softly. I glanced at his Lips, then my eyes met his, noticing his eyes were still on my lips. He started to lean down. Our lips were an inch apart when the door burst open. We flew back in surprise. A particularly out of breath and sweaty Woody walked in, followed by a suited and moustached Marcus and Cody. Cody was carrying a pizza box. He placed it on the table

"Bon appetite" he said kissing his fingers in a classic French way. Woody Marcus and Cody then stood next to the door.

Zack and I burst out laughing, as they all started singing…Well…Woody sang "Twinkle twinkle little star" Marcus sang one of his "little, Little" songs and Cody opted for some traditional French opera. After only 30 seconds they stopped and started yelling at each other about what song to sing. Zack and I ate our pizza, watching them amused.

They realised that we were still there and Cody muttered something quietly

Cody returned to his French opera, Marcus became a mime, trapped in an invisible box. Woody did a cross between the robot, and a breakdance.

Zack and I had finished our pizza by this point, and started clapping enthusiastically.

"Woody, Marcus. Dance for us" I called

"What? No?" Woody replied

"If you two dance to Cody singing, there's a hundred dollars in it for each of you" I called. In less than a second, Cody began singing again, and woody had a hand on Marcus' waist, and were slow dancing, me and Zack were laughing so hard we were crying.

Once Cody had finished, Pulled 3 hundred dollar notes from May Bra. All four boys looked at me amused

"Perverts" I muttered, I handed them the money and Zack quickly banished them

"Well you succeeded…it wasn't awkward" I said

"Good he replied. Silence over took us, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, his tongue swiped across my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I willingly granted. His strong arms picked me up and placed me on his bed. He lay next to me. We stayed like that for a while, laying in each others arms, kissing. It was nice. When we finally broke to breathe he looked into my eyes.

"Did you enjoy our date?" He asked smirking I nodded happily. He kissed me once more, and he walked me back to my cabin

"See you tomorrow" he said once I was inside, he kissed my forehead and the door closed. I smiled and went to bed, happier than I had been in ages.

 **Please read and review guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**This was originally by XxxAnimaniacxxX, she kindly let me adopt it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 6**

I danced into class, amazingly I was the first. My beaming smile dropped when I heard the familiar "click" of heels. Seriously she shouldn't wear heels if she can't walk properly in them.

I frowned as I saw her smug face. She walked right up to me, her face inches from mine.

"I know about you and Zack! You've lost your chance. You've just made a powerful enemy, bitch" she hissed I cowered in my chair

"No no, please. Please give me one more chance, please" I begged her. She smiled, evily. I knew a plan was forming in her head…But I was too scared to do anything about it.

"I'll make you a deal. I keep my mouth shut, and you 'disappear' for a while, let me have Zack… If you stay, then maybe it won't just be my word that 'slips'" she hissed. She smiled sweetly and backed away from my desk.

I was frozen, I couldn't move.

"I suggest that you leave…NOW" she said pulling out a nail file mad sharpening her nails. I stood up and walked out. Just outside the door I met none other than Zack.

"Hey babe, where are you going?" He asked

"I…Um…Gotta go" I said seeing Serena give me a glare.

I ran back to my room. Bailey was gone. I wasn't surprised as she had probable gone to class, even if I left before her. I got out my phone and called someone I hadn't in ages. I couldn't call my daddy, he would tell me to suck it up and survive.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end?

"Maddie!" I yelled

"Hey London, what's up?" She asked. I locked myself in the bathroom and explained everything"

"OK, wow! Firstly since when were you and Zack a 'thing'?" She asked. I could hear the smile in her voice

"Maddie not important right now" I said

"No of course not, I'll send the Tipton Helicopter to fetch you, and send your jet to meet you, and fly you back here" she said

"Thank you" I replied. Hanging up.

No more than 10 minutes later I heard the familiar sound of the Tipton Helicopter. I grabbed my suitcase and made my way to the deck, where I was hoisted up.

A few hours later I was in the Limo, on the way back to the Tipton hotel. I could relax, I felt safe and free. I stopped to do a little shopping on the way back, shopping always calms me

We arrived back at the hotel. I walked in, and was met by Carey, Estaban and Maddie. We hugged from the door, right up to the 25th floor. We walked into my apartment and as I unpacked I explained the whole story.

They talked about it for hours. Until it was dark. We all cried, there was lots of hugs, and comments. They had room service ordered to their room, Carey left to preform and Estaban had to leave too. As did Maddie, leaving me alone.

My phone rang, I looked to the caller ID, relieved to see Zacks name. I smiled before clicking the little green phone up icon:

"He-" but I was cut off

"London how could you?" He yelled

"What?" I asked

"Serena told me everything London, don't act dumb" he said

"Zack I honestly have no idea what your on about" I said

"Why did you do it?" He asked

"Do what?" I asked

"Why did you kiss Cody?" He yelled

"What?" I asked

"Serena told me you kissed Cody, she said that was why you ran out of class this morning, because she told you that she knew" he said

"Zack I never kissed Cody" I said

"I can't believe this London, you said you liked me, you…You played with my emotions" he said. It hurt me, hearing the pain in his voice.

That bitch! I can't believe she did this!

"Zack I promise you I didn't kiss Cody" I said, tears were one falling down my cheeks

"Sure" he said. As he hung up, I broke down.

 **Please read read and review guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this was originally by XxxAnimaniacxxX, she kindly let me adopt it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 7**

I woke up, in a tangled mess of the sheets, I hardly slept that night. I was constantly awoken by the images of Zack and Serena.

I rang the first person I could think of.

Cody.

"Hello" he asked

"Hey, Cody have you spoken to Zack recently?" I asked

"He's blanked me all evening and all of today, he won't talk to me" Cody said

"Is he talking to anyone?" I asked

"I don't know. He wasn't in any lessons today, neither was Serena. I saw them both at the smoothie bar at lunch but as soon as they saw me, they walked away" Cody explained

"So you have no idea what's happened?" I asked

"No what?" Cody asked desperation in his voice

"Serena was jealous that I was going out with Zack, so she's told Zack that I kissed you" I said

"WHAT" he yelled

"I know, I know. It's ridiculous but Zack believes her" I said

"Why?" He asked

"I don't know" I muttered

We were silent for a few moments before he spoke up

"I didn't think he could stand her…He hates her really…So why would he listen to her over you?" He asked

"I don't know but I want to find out" I replied "she was blackmailing me, hense I left. I assume this was her attempt to stop him coming back to me...And by turning him against you it eliminates you being able to convince him" I say

"She's smart" Cody said

"But your smarter, you have to help me think of something" I said I could almost hear his brain thinking

"Ok...Well...You're London Tipton, can't you just throw her off the boat?" He asked

"She knows that I was the one Portias boyfriend cheated on her with, if I kick her off the boat, she'll spread around the rumours...I can't have that playing on my reputation" I explained

"Damn" he said

"Besides Portia Is just as rich as me, but people love her more because she is more of a people person...I could be if I wasn't on that stupid boat 99% of the time" I said

"London...Everyone makes mistakes" he said

"I know but if it get out...I don't want to know what would happen...Daddy would disown me, that's for sure because no way would he allow such a traitor in his bloodline..." I explained

"Can't you hire associates to check out her life story? She's bound to have done something equally bad..." Cody trailed off

"Would it keep her mouth shut?" I asked

"If we can find sufficient evidence that she's not alway been honest then it's highly probable that we can use that to justify any accusations she make towards you, hereby gaining you popularity, and making her seem like the bad one" he said

"What" I replied

"If we find proof that she lies, use it to blackmail her, then if she spreads te rumours about you, you spread the rumour about her, and as the rumour is that we can't trust her, people won't believe her" Cody said I smiled

"Brilliant, I'll set my best men on it" I said smirking. I said my goodbyes to Cody and I hung up, quickly ringing up Geoffrey.

"Hey G, I have a new mission for you" I said down the phone smirking.

One I had finished the phone call, I changed out of my pyjamas, grabbed my purse and went shopping.

 **Please read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, this was originally by XxxAnimaniacxxX. Please read and review**

 **Chapter 8**

Many hours later I returned to the hotel. My chauffeur was carrying more bags than bones in his body. He was quickly assisted by Estaban. We made out way to my penthouse and they set the bags inside. I thanked them, and tipped them (What can I say? Shopping brings out my generosity) they walked back downstairs I was left to unpack, when the light turned on by itself

"London Tipton" a voice said I spun round slowly.

Luckily it was only Geoffrey.

"Hey" I said hugging him

"Hello" he replied

"So...what did you find?" I asked

"It was hard, but I have found something. Do you remember the whole "London Tipton had Fur" scandal? It started because of her. Furthermore in the past 3 years she has acquired a "millionaire" status. How she got it, no one knows she's odly secretive about it, however coincidently, she became a millionaire after the famous bank robbery a few years back. I've gone through CCTV and I think I have found supporting evidence of her driving one of the card. That's enough proof to have her arrested" he said

"That's brilliant, thank you" I said

"All the information is here" he said handing me an envelope. I smiled an paid him. We said our goodbyes and he walked out. I grabbed my phone as rang Cody

"What? Hello? What?" Came a very groggy voice

"Cody it's me" I said

"Oh hey London" he replied

"I found something on her" I said. I could hear him suddenly become alert at my words

"And!" He asked

"Well firstly she started the "London Tipton wears Fur" scandal" I said

"Great, we have proof that she lies" Cody said

"Furthermore there is CCTV proof that she was a part of a major bank Robbery a few year back.

"Wow! London you have blackmail! Come back to school and if she says anything, just mention to her that you have proof, once your back well figure a way you can get Zack back" he said

"Ok" I agreed.

Never would I normally agree to go back to that stupid sea school...But I would for Zack...Zack just thinking of him made my heart skip a beat. My blood boiled to think of that skank tousling his hair, looking into his deep eyes or kissing his soft lips...I packed up a few suitcases worth of belongings and was taken back to my limo, which took me to my private Jet, which took me to the helicopter which took me to the boat.

Once on board it was the middle of the night, Iade my way back to my room, happy that I didn't meet anyone on my way. I walked in as Bailey woke up immediately,

"London Tipton don't you EVER scare me like that again" she yelled engulfing me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry" I said

"It's fine, I'm just glad your back, but next time tell me ok" she asked I nodded then yawned

"Sorry bailey but I'm going to go to sleep" I said she nodded yawning aswell

"Good idea. Goodnight London, sleep well" she said

"Thanks, you too" I muttered changing into my pyjamas quickly and getting into bed.

-The Next Day-

I woke to Bailey shaking me

"What time is it?" I asked

"Seven now get up or you'll be late for class" she muttered

"Fine" I drew out I reluctantly got up and showered, before changing. Me and Bailey left to go and grab some breakfast before class. We walked to the smoothie bar, seeing Zack. He smiled at Bailey but once his eyes laid on me his smile dropped.

"Good morning Bailey" he replied, not removing his eyes from mine, I saw the hurt in his eyes and it brought a tear to my eye. I tried hard not to let it fall down my face. Serena walked out and smiled upon seeing Zack, she say next to him

"Morning Bailey" she said, her eyes followed Zacks and rested on me

"Urgh what's that skank doing back here" she asked Zack

"I'm the skank? Your the one who keep making up shit" I tell, causing everyone's heads to turn towards me

"Excuse me?" She askeD

"Is that all you do? Spread shit about people?" I asked her coldly.

"I have no idea what you mean" she said smiling sickly-sweet like.

"You know exactly what I mean" I hissed "I think your forgetting that my daddy owns the ship, one phone call and I'll have you off this boat" I said she stood up to face me head on, despite me being 2 inches taller she looked quite threatening.

"I think someone forgot our deal" she hissed

"I think someone forgot who I was" I hissed back

"Look, Zack knows the truth so you can stop lying to him" she said

"Your prone for lying aren't you" I said

She was silent for a few seconds

"What do you mean?" She replied

"You're prone to starting lies for attention, aren't you?" I asked

"Your on thin ice Tipton" she muttered

"Fur scandal ring any bells?" I said, her eyes widened

"How did you-" she started

"Know it was you?" I finished "I have my sources"

She shook herself out of shock, and composed herself.

"That doesn't mean anything" she said

"Not true, I have other things on you" I muttered so quietly only she could hear

"Ha!" She laughed loudly "What could YOU have on ME?" She said

"Madison Bank Robbery of 2013 ring any bells?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes widened

"You don't…How do you..." She stuttered

"CCTV proof" I said. She was silent for ages. I backed away from her. She didn't move. A few minutes later she turned round and walked away

"I'm sorry, but urgent business, I need to go. Goodbye" she said running off.

"Well that was surprisingly easy" came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Cody. We both turned to see Zack.

 **Please read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, this was originally by XxxAnimaniacxxX. She kindly let me adopt it. Please read and review**

 **Chapter 9**

"Please, don't let my presence stop your kissing" Zack said bitterly

"Zack come on" Cody yelled.

"No" Zack said

"Why not?" Cody asked

"I have nothing to say to you" Zack added

Zack and Cody had a staring competition, their eyes starred deep, almost as if they were having a competition.

He went to stand up but Cody and I stood in front of him. Ensuring that he couldn't stand up

"Move" Zack said

"Zack, don't you see, she was manipulating you" Cody explained

"I don't want to hear it" Zack demanded

"Zack you've known me your whole life, and London almost as long. Why suddenly trust a girl who obviously has a crush on you, that you haven't seen in years" he asked

"You honestly want to know?" Zack asked

"Of course I do" Cody and I yelled in perfect synchronisation

"Cody is the good, smart one. My fear is people preferring him to me. Then she comes and tells me that you two kissed and…I don't know it hit a nerve…I felt like my worst nightmare was coming true and I hated it…I guess I believed her because I didn't want to accept it" he said

"Shes known for lying Zack" I said

He stayed quiet for a while

"So…Nothing happened between you?" He asked

"No" we said.

We were quiet for a few minutes, before we all burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I actually believed her over you guys" Zack said. We laughed for a little longer, before Cody reminded them that they were going to be late for class.

Things were still a bit awkward between Zack and London, but eventually they went back to normal. They had a few more dates, more publicly but their favourites always were the ones in his room.

Their relationship grew stronger, and they actually fell in love with each other.

10 years later; Mr and Mrs Martin boarded the SS Tipton reunion. Zack was holding a fidgeting 3 year old, and London displayed a prominent baby bump. They were happy. Moseby was shocked, and London's ad wasn't too impressed, but they were happy.

Sorry it was short. Thanks for reading guys


End file.
